


Softly

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said he had fallen for Dean, in every way imaginable. And so what if he had? What was so bad about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly

Castiel laid flat on his back in the bed, eyes open wide but looking nowhere in particular. With a deep breath he closed them, focusing on the cool air sliding into though his nose, remembering when he could taste every molecule and touch every tendril of energy in the world if he so chose.

He could no longer feel the power of the world in his breath, could no longer smite with the smallest touch or harness lightning with a nudge of his grace. He was no longer a supernatural creature, strange and terrifying to the beings that his whole purpose had been to watch over.

That had been who he was for so long. But somehow all of those millennia seemed small. The ages seemed insignificant. His brothers and sisters would call him fallen, ignorant, blind, and so many other words which would do nothing but reveal how much they didn’t understand.

There was a creak from the floorboards of the room next to him, and Cas smiled, eyes still closed. His ears followed the sounds of the creaks, the footsteps, as they came into the room and up to the bed.

“Hey Cas, you awake?” Dean’s voice was quiet, trying not to disturb him.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas answered, keep his voice low as well. The moment was too soft to rupture with louder words. He opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side to see Dean’s form standing by the bed. It was dark and hard to make out the features on his face, but Cas thought he could detect a small smile on Dean’s face. He let his arm slide out to rest away from his side, an invitation. Dean took it and climbed into their bed, his body settling soft and heavy against Cas’s side, in a way that was comforting in a way Cas wasn’t sure he could ever understand.

He turned his head to touch his nose to Dean’s cheek. Dean grunted softly and turned his head as well and for a moment their lips met. Cas had been an angel since before time existed, and he had always thought he knew everything he needed to know. Humanity taught him otherwise. Dean Winchester taught him that there was an entire world that he never understood existed.

Dean’s lips were soft on his, warm and real and grounding, in contrast to his days as an angel. Then, everything had been energy, intangible and unmeasurable and made of grace and molecules. This moment, something small and private and close, made of sensations and feelings, this was new to Cas, and he was sure that for as long as he lived he would never tire of it.

They said he had fallen for Dean, in every way imaginable. And so what if he had? What was so bad about that? Cas would much rather be here on earth, grounded and held down and close by Dean’s arms around him. Though he would never stop aching for his grace, for his lost powers and his family who betrayed him and cast him down, he knew he would never regret it. He had spent too long being a comet trapped inside a person. To finally just be a person, to have strong hands on his hips and hands in his hair and lips soft on his own and his back pressed into a mattress, it felt good. He finally knew what it felt like to not have to be tied down, but to get to simply exist, and drink in all the sensations and richness that came with that existence.

Why taste molecules when he could taste Dean? Why touch energy, why move mountains or harness lighting, when he could have Dean in his arms? Why be feared when he could be loved? What power in the world could possibly matter more than the way Dean whispered Cas's name and moved against him in his sleep, a smile on his face softer than Cas had ever seen on him before? As an angel, he feel the whole universe, and could go anywhere he chose. But as a human, he could still feel and see everything that was important, because his whole world was laying next to him and tracing patterns into his side with his finger. Why would he want to go anywhere else but there?

Cas took another deep breath and closed his eyes with content, Dean’s weight settled a little more on top of him as the man Cas had fallen for had fallen himself—fallen asleep. Dean’s nose was pressed into the hollow at Cas’s collar bone, his breath light and a little bit ticklish on Cas’s neck, his heartbeat soft but solid against Cas’s chest. Cas wrapped his arms securely around the human he loved, and he let himself relax into the peace, slipping into sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
